


Irma, the Vampire Slayer (or, The Slayer That Time Forgot)

by pfeifferpack



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29301282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pfeifferpack/pseuds/pfeifferpack
Summary: Written moments after Chosen aired and posted on my LJ, just a bit of humorous speculation on the calling of all Potentials.Willow's spell has some interesting side issues to deal with. Long before Dana proved there were kinks to work out....there was Irma. Given the "problems" shown on Ats and in the comics, who knew I was psychic?.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Irma, the Vampire Slayer (or, The Slayer That Time Forgot)

Irma was removing her dentures when the sensation hit. Years ago, almost beyond her ability to remember, a man, her watcher whose name she could no longer recall, told her such a sensation would occur when and if she were The Chosen. It had been many a year since she had been chosen for anything! What did this mean? That nameless, faceless watcher from years ago had left her side when she had turned 25 in the belief she would never be more than the Potential Slayer she had been since being identified by some Englishmen when she was 12 and Arizona was still Indian territory.

She remembered her training and knew it was time to put aside the walker and get to work on those atrophied leg muscles. She'd show those doctors a thing or two. No more sedate early morning mall walks for Irma, she would seek out a decent track for morning sprints. Her cane could make a formidable stake too. Finally, her potential so long denied would be met! There were demons to slay and vampires to dust.

In fact, Irma knew right where to find one right here at the Goldcrest Rest Home....She'd known from the first meeting that the third shift nursing supervisor was not human. Something about the look in her eye when dispensing medications and changing the "Depends" gave it away. Irma wasn't sure just what kind of demon she was, but it was not her job to categorize, merely slay!

~fin


End file.
